Cinderbella
by MemoriesUnderTheFloorboards
Summary: After the death of her parents, Isabella is left in the care of her stepmother and two stepsisters, forced to work off debts she does not owe and edure her cruel nickname: Cinderbella. But when an invitation for the ball arrives, can she find true love?
1. Prologue: A Happy Family

Twilight and all related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I also realize that the idea for this story is not very original, and though I have not read another like it, I am sure there is one out there. Please do not be offended if your story and mine share a similar plot line, it was in no way my intent.

**Greetings readers**! This is my newest attempt at this crazy fanfiction writing stuff. To all my readers from other stories, welcome back! To new readers, its great to meet you! I hope you all enjoy my newest brainchild, this little story that came to me one day and demanded to be written! So please, read on!

* * *

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, there lived a happy family that went by the name of Swan. They lived in peace, a mother, a father, and a daughter named Isabella. Though they were not rich, they were not poor. The mother and father doted on their only daughter, buying her dresses and dolls to her heart's content. But Isabella was not spoiled, she was taught by her loving parents the importance of charity and kindness. Isabella began to grow up into a gentle and loving child.

But it was on Isabella's eighth birthday that she realized that not all was well with her perfect family. Her mother and father no longer looked at each other in the way they once had. They no longer smiled in the same room, and they no longer held each other's hand as they walked. One day, as she sat in her room and played with her dolls, she heard loud yelling coming from the parlor of her home. She crept down the stairs to find her father and mother fighting with each other. To young to understand the seriousness of the situation, she walked into the room and asked what was wrong.

It was at this time that her mother gathered her into her arms and swept her back upstairs. She packed their bags and walked outside to the stables with Isabella in tow. Placing their bags into a compartment of the carriage, the father tried to reason with the mother, but the mother simply stated,

"Just let me go." And she placed her daughter into the stagecoach. They drove away, leaving the father in the road. Isabella looked out the back window, and watched her father become smaller and smaller, until he was no longer visible to her.

The mother had made arrangements for herself and her daughter, and they lived comfortably for some time. When Isabella was ten years old, her mother grew very ill. For three years she battled her sickness, Isabella nursing her day and night. But in the end, the loving mother died. Leaving Isabella with only a heart shaped golden locket, and a pile of debts.

So Isabella did the only thing she could think to do. At an age of thirteen, Isabella returned to her father's home. She begged that he take her back, and he welcomed his daughter back with open arms. Yet, the loving father had remarried, and Isabella's new stepmother was not all that her loving mother had been. Her stepmother was cruel and selfish, only marrying the loving father to gain his wealth. She also had two daughters of her own, the same age as Isabella, but Isabella found her new stepsisters to be just as rude and unkind as their mother.

The stepmother tried to convince the loving father that taking Isabella back was the wrong thing to do. She said that Isabella would leave just like her mother, ad take all of the father's money with her. But the father did not listen, and took Isabella back, paid off her debts, and began to dote on her again. The stepmother was not pleased with this, afraid that Isabella would waste all of their money, and take the inheritance away from her own daughters. But she could not do anything while the loving father still watched over sweet Isabella.

This life went on for some time. A stressful balance between Isabella and her new mother was always present. When the girls were all sixteen years old, the loving father grew very ill. Isabella feared the worst, knowing her mother had suffered the same illness for three long years. But the loving father died quickly, no one knew why, and Isabella was left with no real family around her.

The stepmother saw this as her opportunity. She forced Isabella to work for her, and she became no more than a servant. She told Isabella that she was paying off the debts that her father had paid for her. Isabella, the kind and compassionate soul that she was, accepted this fate wholeheartedly. She knew that her father had been very kind to her, and was willing to do this work for her stepmother now. What the stepmother did not say was that the loving father's business had already profited enough to pay her debt five times over.

The stepmother abused her power over Isabella. She gave her more chores than any of the other servants, and the stepsisters made horrible messes on purpose, and then demanded that Isabella clean them. The stepsisters also bought many new clothes with the loving father's money, and the stepmother wasted the money on trivial thing like jewels and chocolates. They did this so quickly that within a year, all the other servants had to be dismissed, and Isabella was all that remained. The business that the loving father had run fell into disrepair. All that the family had left was their house, and the little money the business brought in.

Day in and day out, Isabella labored as she tried to please her stepmother. She was often so covered in soot from the fires that her stepsisters began to call her Cinderella. But it was the cruel stepmother that changed that name to Cinderbella, taunting her in every way she could think of.

So now we see the seventeen year old Isabella, slave and servant to her stepmother, toiling away everyday, enduring the punishment for a crime she has not committed. The taunts of her stepsisters ringing in her ears, the sadness reflected deep within her eyes.

This is where our story begins.

* * *

So you see, this is my latest creation! I'm sure you're all curious as to who is going to fill the roles of the other characters, and I can honestly say that there are going to be some big surprises! Leave a review, tell me what you think, and whether or not this was the stupidest idea you've ever heard of or not! (Trust me, I can take it!) Constructive critisism is always welcomed, especially because this is the beginning. Whatever you think, REVIEW!!!


	2. ToDo List

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed the first chapter! I know it was a little short, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem anymore. This chapter should explain a bit about Isabella's life. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_

_**To Do List for Today**_

_-Immediately open the windows in the parlor_

_-Begin to cook breakfast, only two eggs for Jessica (she's on a diet)_

_-While breakfast is cooking, feed the chickens, cats, and Jacob_

_-When breakfast is finished, bring it to girls' rooms and leave on bedside tables. Open curtains and collect laundry in each room. _

_-Wake sisters while in their room._

_-Take laundry into laundry room and separate whites and darks_

_-When girls are done with breakfast, help them into their clothes, put on their makeup, etc._

_-Start laundry_

_-Clean the floor in the entrance way_

_-Dust the dining room_

_-Shine the silver_

_-Clean the girl's rooms_

_-Go to the store to buy…_

I heaved a sigh. It was going to be one of those days. I reread the top portion of the list, then walked quietly out of my room and tiptoed to the parlor to open the windows. The gust of air that hit me cleared my senses and let me think clearly.

My life was not one that many people would wish for. In fact, I know of no one who would ever wish for my life. Cleaning, washing, dusting, cooking, day in and day out, that's all I ever did. And when I wasn't doing that, it was because I was being told either that I _had_ to do that, or that I had done it wrong.

I left the parlor and headed toward the kitchen to start breakfast for my stepsisters. Jessica and Lauren became my stepsisters when my father remarried, and they proceeded to make my life miserable. They could be very kind individuals, on the inside of course. On the outside, they were cruel, conniving, intolerable girls who cared only for themselves. How anyone could ever become so selfish, I would never know.

But tolerate them I did. While cooking up Jessica's two eggs, as specified, along with Lauren's four, I spied my faithful friend walk through the door and lay down on the mat. Jacob may be a dog, but that doesn't mean that he can't be my best friend. I tell him all my troubles, and he listens without saying a word. Granted, he is four-legged and scruffy, but I love him all the same.

With the eggs cooking and the bacon frying, I grabbed the bag of chicken feed and went outside to spread it on the ground. Jacob followed faithfully at my heels as the chickens realized what time it was. Running out of the henhouse to catch the dropping kernels, they hustled around my feet like the morning rush at the market. I hummed a tune as I threw more food at them, and when I was done I walked back inside, hanging up the feedbag on the hook I had taken it from.

I flipped the bacon and scrambled the eggs, then set up each of the girls' trays that the food would go on. They insisted on breakfast in bed, and it was my job to get it to them. So I placed the plates on the trays and poured the milk, then arranged all the cooked food on the plates. While the tea was steeping, I got the cat food out and placed it on its own individual plate. My mother's cat Jane was just as spoiled as her daughters were, and she took pleasure in scratching my leg or causing me some sort of pain every time she could.

When the tea finished I poured it into glasses and then began to carry it into the girls' room. Balancing the three trays on my arms had taken quite some time to master, especially with my clumsiness. But after a lot of practice I was now easily able to walk up and down stairs, twirl in a circle, and open doors with my foot all while holding the trays. Not at the same time of course, I wasn't that coordinated.

On the second floor I walked quietly into Jessica's room. She was still asleep as usual, in a most awkward position. Her backside seemed to be sticking up in the air, and her neck was bent in a rather awkward position to hold all the weight. I would have laughed out loud, but that would have woken her, so I simply chuckled quietly to myself. I knew better than to incur my stepsister's wrath in the morning. Setting the tray down on her bedside table, I collected all the laundry and threw it in a heap near the door. Then, mentally preparing myself, I walked over to the window.

I took a deep breath and threw open the curtains. Sunlight burst into the room, illuminating the floral pink walls. Jessica let out a small cry, then a snort as she threw the covers over herself. In a singsong voice, I walked over and tugged gently at the blankets.

"Jessica, it's time to get up. You have a whole day ahead of you!" She grumbled something at me that didn't sound very ladylike. I tugged the blanket again, but was surprised when she threw it off and stood up on her bed.

"I heard you. I am perfectly capable of waking myself up. Where's my breakfast?" she nearly yelled at me. I quickly composed myself, pointed to her bedside table. Then I hurried to exit the room, grabbing the laundry and curtsying on the way out.

The same ordeal happened in Lauren's room, except she said her unladylike words with a little more volume and clarity than Jessica did. I always got the feeling that Lauren disliked me more than her sister. Certainly, neither of them tried to hide their opinion of me in any way, but Lauren always made an extra attempt to humiliate or insult me. I had grown used to the taunts, though, and mostly ignored them now.

As I walked into my stepmother's room, though, my throat turned dry. I had lived with her for enough years now that I understood that she didn't like me any more than her daughters did. But she was different than her daughters in one very frightening way. She was completely unpredictable. Lauren and Jessica may have been mean, but they were also twits. Their attacks on me were common, reused, and expected. I could always tell when they had some sort of trick they were playing on me set up. But my Victoria was not like that.

My stepmother was extremely volatile; I could never tell what kind of mood she was going to be in. I could go for a whole week without a single chastising, or I could get one every few hours. Not only that, but her punishments were unusually cruel. She did not outright use violence on me. Instead, she would give me impossible tasks to complete, such as cleaning the entire stable in a few hours, or an extremely long list of groceries to buy without any help to carry them home. If the task was not finished, she would assign an even harder task to me, and so on and so forth, until she thought I had learned my lesson. The type of tasks and their intensity was usually depending on her mood, which meant that I could never tell how she would react.

Trying to swallow back my fear, I opened the door to my stepmother's room. She was already awake, stroking Jane who was sitting on her lap. I curtsied and said quietly,

"Good morning Victoria, I hope you slept well." I was strictly prohibited from calling her mother or stepmother, it was rule number one, and I had learned that when we first met. When my father, may he rest in peace, had left the room, I asked her a question and called her mother. She turned and glared at me, and the sudden intensity of her hatred was apparent. She had told me she was no way my mother in any sense, and that if I ever referred to her so again, she would throw me out of the house and present me to the law enforcement as a criminal.

"I slept very well, for your information." She said slyly, stroking Jane. When I walked over to place her tray on her bedside table, Jane hissed at me. I ignored it and walked over to the window to open the drapes.

"I trust you got the list I left for you last night?" I heard her ask behind my back. Her voice sent shivers down my spine; it was too high and childlike for a woman her age. I pulled open her curtains and turned to answer. Rule number two with Victoria, always look at her when you speak. Never speak away from her, because she takes it as an insult. At first I always thought it was because she wanted good manners, but I realized long after I met her that it was because she regarded herself very highly, and didn't want to be ignored.

"Yes, I received the list. Is there something on it you would like to talk to me about?" Rule number three, always get directly to the point. This was a rule I had partially made up myself, simply because I disliked talking to Victoria immensely.

"Oh, no, the list is fine. I just wanted to make sure you read the whole thing." She said too coyly, and I realized with dread that there must be something on it I had missed. Something that would cause her immense pleasure, and her only pleasure came from my frustration and pain. She just sat there stroking Jane, looking at me. I nodded to her, for admitting that I had only skimmed the list would make her angry. With hope I thought that perhaps that was it, she knew I hadn't read it and was making me suffer for it by putting me through this psychological torture.

But any thoughts that I had were gone as the sound of a plate being shattered against a wall was heard from down the hall. I heard Jessica screaming something, but her words were incomprehensible. I then heard a second plate being thrown, and Lauren joined in the shouting. I never took my eyes off Victoria, only cringing each time I heard a crash. Victoria's sudden malicious smile told me that this was going to end up being my fault, regardless of the problem. My stepsisters then stormed into the room, and Jessica pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You! You gave me four eggs! You know I'm on a diet!" Oh, no, I thought with dread, I must have mixed up their trays when I left them in their rooms. That meant that Lauren…

"And I only got two! Are you trying to tell me that I'm fat! Just because you're skinny as can be, _Cinderbella_, that doesn't mean everyone has to be!" She spat out, using my hated nickname as a way to annoy me. Lauren and Jessica turned to Victoria and said at the same time and using the same annoying and whinny voice screamed,

"Do something, mother!"

Oh, yes. It was going to be one of those days.

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked it. The plot will really start to thicken next chapter. Please review! It would make my day!

By the way, I found that there is another story that has this same name. I would like to apologize, I didn't realize this had happened until I posted the story. The stories aren't very similar, so I don't think it will be a problem. Still, I'd like to say sorry!


	3. Invitation

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I AM SO SORRY!!!!! Christmas has been really hectic, and it took a long time for my editors to get this back to me. I would have posted it sooner, but my internet has also been on the fritz. In short, please understand that not updating for this long is certainly not a habit of mine. I finally got it out though, so enjoy this chapter! And I hope everyone had a nice holiday!

* * *

I was kneeling on the ground, scrubbing eggs out of the carpet. How my stepsisters could manage to get so little food all over so large a room was beyond me. There was tea on the walls, eggs on the floor, toast in the bed sheets, the list seemed to go on and on.

My conversation with my stepmother repeated in my head. After Jessica and Lauren stopped whining and yelling at me, she dismissed them from her room and looked me in the eye with a horrible smug smile on her face.

"Now, Isabella, why would you specifically go against my instructions and give your sisters the wrong breakfast?"

"I can assure you that I did not do it on purpose. I must have mixed up the trays when I dropped them off in their rooms." I said quietly, looking her in the eye, but wishing with all my heart to drop my eyes to the floor. 'If only I could look anywhere else', I thought, but then my punishment would be so much worse.

"Isabella, how are you ever going to pay back all of your debts if you are making a mess when you should be cleaning up?" I let my eyes fall to the floor. I didn't answer her; there was no reason in responding. This was her greatest weapon in her never-ending quest to humiliate me, reminding me of my debts.

These debts were the sole reason I returned to my father. After my mother's death, God rest her soul, I amounted a large quantity of bills. Doctor's bills, food bills, house payments, medicine, the list went on and on. I had no other choice than to return to my father or be thrown into prison. Victoria told me that all of the debts had not been paid off, so when my father passed, God rest his soul, I went into servitude, hoping that someday I would be free of her and her daughters.

"Look at me," I heard Victoria hiss. So I lifted my eyes and gazed at her. Her face was angered for a moment, and then returned to her normal façade of malicious happiness. "For this transgression of your, I am adding to your list of chores for today. In addition to your already specified list of tasks, you must also clean your stepsister's rooms, mop the grand hall and dust the stairs. Your stepsisters also need a new breakfast."

"But I just did cleaned the grand hall last week!" I protested, but then, with dread, realized my mistake. Another rule to remember, never argue with Victoria, because she is always right. She could say that the world was banana shaped and that it orbited around a large lemon, and you would just nod your head and say 'Oh really? How intriguing!' It didn't matter, because you never, under any circumstances, argued with her. I almost clasped my hand over my mouth at my little remark. Victoria's eyebrows rose.

"Last week you say? Well then it should be plenty dirty by now." In fact it was not, we never had any guests. Honestly, who would be friends with my stepsisters or Victoria of their own free will? "You should give it a more thorough cleaning if that is the case. A hand cleaning will do nicely." I nodded slowly, and her evil smile grew more pronounced. "You are dismissed now."

I curtsied slowly, then backed out of the room and slowly and quietly closed the door. I walked a few steps down the hall before letting out the breath I hadn't even known I was holding. I practically ran back to the kitchen and made a new batch of eggs, along with all the sides. I quickly delivered it to their rooms, enduring their hurtful rants about my incompetence. Grabbing the laundry, I quickly took the dirty pile of clothes I had gathered to the laundry room. Jacob was quickly on my heels, following me to the small room attached to the house.

"I'm surprised that that woman hasn't given you shores to do yet, Jacob. Be grateful you're a dog." He gave a small huff, and then lay down on the mat sitting near the door. I separated the lights and darks, and felt a few stray tears fall from my eyes. I quickly rubbed them off, and splashed some cold water on my face. I heard Jacob whine behind me. When I turned he had his big puppy dog eyes on.

"You know tears don't solve anything. What's the point in wasting time crying like that? It's better to use that time to try and find a solution, not wallow in your own sorrow." I laughed and said to him.

So I went back upstairs and helped Jessica and Lauren get dressed. Neither of the girls were what you would call petite. They weren't obese by any means, simply a little round in spots. Or a lot of spots. They constantly picked on me because I was so small and skinny. I managed to tie their corsets and slip them into their dresses. When they were done with their makeup and hair, they went into the music room for voice lessons with their mother. From what I could tell, it wasn't doing them any good.

I returned downstairs and completed all the chores on my list in a very short amount of time. I even managed to complete some of my afternoon chores. But resting now was not an option. I went and quickly made lunch for the girls, and brought it into the dinning room. I swiftly avoided them as they came downstairs, and cleaned their rooms while they were eating.

By the time they were done and I had cleaned up the dining room, I went outside and filled a large container with water. Adding some soap and a towel, I carried it slowly to the grand hall, being very careful not to spill any.

The grand hall was not a ballroom or fancy place in any sense. It was simply the large circular room that held the grand staircase. My family had made this house many years ago, in my great great great grandfather's time. It was passed down throughout the family for generations, and no expense had been spared on its creation. It was not overly large and pompous, but no less grand. The front door led into a beautiful hallway that once held pictures and heirlooms from my family. However, when Victoria took over the house, she had ordered the pictures removed, and the objects were now held in boxes in the attic.

After walking through the hallway, one would find themselves in the grand hall, a gigantic winding staircase that led to the second story taking up much of the room to their right. The floor was a stunning blue and green marble that, when very clean, would show a reflection of the room. Since the room was not regularly used except for walking through, it did not get very dirty. I only usually had to clean it only once a month. This is where my outburst to Victoria came from, since I had cleaned it no more than a week ago. I looked down at the floor after setting down the pail of water. I could still see my reflection on its surface-but Victoria's word was law, so I got down on my knees and began to scrub.

When I was about one quarter done with the grand hall, my bucket had run out of water. I got up, wiped my hands on my apron, then picked up the pail and went to refill it. Outside, Jacob was lying in the grass with all the chickens running around him pecking the grass.

"Keeping watch my faithful friend?" I asked him as I pumped water from the well. He let out a bark and I went over to pet his head, scratching between his ears. "You always were such a softie. If a burglar came in I don't think you would attack him, you'd probably just love him to death." He let out another bark, and I laughed as I picked up my water pail and walked back inside.

I almost dropped it in shock when I returned to the grand hall.

There was mud every where, paw prints littered the entire floor. Everything I had just cleaned was ruined. I stood there in complete amazement, my mouth hanging open. I only moved when I noticed that I was about to drop the water pail, and I set it on the floor. I had only been outside for a few minutes, how could this have happened? It was then that I saw Jane walk by. Her feet and most of her legs were covered in mud. It hadn't rained recently, though, so how could-

I heard snickering come from upstairs. Quickly looking up, I could see the faces of Jessica and Laruen before they pulled themselves always from the stair rail. Their laughter and footsteps could be heard as they ran down the hall back to their rooms. They had gotten Jane dirty and then let her loose on my newly cleaned floor. I tried to breathe normally, but I couldn't seem to find the air. It was going to take the rest of my day to clean this again. I felt my eyes start to water, but I shook my head from side to side willing the tears to leave. 'Tears don't solve anything'. I repeated this in my head like a mantra.

So I started again. When I had to fill up the water pail , I made sure Jane was no where to be seen and went outside as quickly as possible. By the time half of the hall was done, I was feeling a little better. I even started to hum a bit. When I heard the knock on the door, I had actually begun to quietly sing my mothers lullaby. I could never remember all the words, but it was soothing all the same.

When the knock came I stopped my song and looked toward the door. When the knocking commenced again, louder than before, I sighed and stood up. I wiped my hands on my apron as I walked to the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I yelled as the knocks continued. When I opened the door, I was not prepared for a large horn to be shoved in my face. The trumpeter blew some sort of tune out, but I couldn't recognize it. By the first note I had practically gone deaf, my eardrums felt like they were going to burst out of my head. When the song was done, a very short and fat man stepped forward, held out a letter, and shouted at me-

"FORMAL INVITATION FROM THE ROYAL FAMILY!"

I closed my eyes from the volume of the noise and, when he yelled, leaned back unintentionally. After he had finished, I opened my eyes again. I reached out hesitantly and took the invitation, gave him a small curtsy and a thank you, then closed the door. I stood looking at the letter while listening to his footsteps leave the entrance and get back into the carriage. I hadn't noticed the carriage because I had been highly distracted by the fat man and the horn.

I walked over to the window by the door and peeked out. There was a carriage, and boy was it something. It was a blinding white color, but gold framed the doors and windows. Intricate royal blue patterns graced the sides, and large feathers were attached to the top at all four corners. If this was a carriage for the messengers, what did the royal family's carriage look like?

I closed the curtains and walked back inside. Looking at the envelope, I climbed the stairs to the library. The seal on the letter was blood red, and the royal insignia was stamped on it. What would the royal family be inviting Victoria and my stepsisters to? They were not well known, and even if they were, they were not well liked.

I knocked on the door of the library. I heard a voice from inside say enter, but the door was so thick that I couldn't make out the speaker. I quietly opened the door and came into the brightly lit room. All the walls were completely filled with shelves of books of all shapes and sizes. I took a deep breath in; I loved the smell of books. I often came to the library to relax, mostly because the only time my sisters were ever in here was when Victoria forced them to. They thought reading was useless and that only dull, boring, stupid people would use free time to read. Which only made me question why they didn't do it more often.

Reading was my escape from the reality I was in. I often wished that I was the damsel in the fairytales, and that someday a handsome prince would come to save me from my enslavement to my evil captors. But just like my tears, I learned that wishing didn't solve anything. Ddreaming was about all that I had left, though, and I held on to it with all my heart.

"Would you like something? We are very busy right now." Victoria said to me in her sickly sweet voice. Judging by the fact that Jessica was asleep in her chair and Lauren was playing with her nails, I had to disagree with Victoria's statement.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but this letter just arrived from the royal family. The man said it was an invitation." I finished with a small curtsy. It was like I had shot a gun in the air. At the same time, Lauren and Jessica jumped from their chairs.

"Invitation!!" They yelled, rushing at me. Tearing the letter from my hand, they began to fight each other for the piece of paper. There was even a little hair-pulling and scratching and an exchange of some very unladylike phrases. I just stood there openmouthed watching the ordeal before me. I thought they were going to pull the letter apart. Victoria eventually stepped in.

"Girls, girls, that is no way for young ladies like yourselves to act." They pulled apart, but both kept one hand gripped to the letter. Victoria walked over and took it from both of them, then used her nail to swiftly open the letter. Her eyes grew wide as she read.

"What does it say, mother!?" Lauren asked, expectant.

"We have been invited to a royal ball!" She exclaimed, triumphant. My stepsisters squealed and clapped their hands. Victoria continued, "The letter states that the King and Queen are trying to find a wife for their son, the Royal Prince. They are inviting every eligible maiden in the kingdom to come to a ball and meet him. Each and every maiden must attend! Every girl will be presented to him, and from them he will choose his bride!"

Jessica continued to squeal, Lauren was spinning in a circle, and I stood there like a dolt. There was one phrase she had said that was running through my mind. Jessica and Lauren had joined hands and were dancing together, and Victoria continued to read.

"The ball will be held on three consecutive nights, so that the Prince has enough time to meet each girl. Everyone is invited to each night, and a carriage will be sent to each house on each night as well!" She dropped the letter to her side, and her eyes were still wide, "My daughters! You are going to become Queens!"

I had to ask now before anything else happened. So I cleared my throat and said quietly, "Excuse me?" Their laughter stopped. They simply stared at me, so I continued. "You said…that the letter stated…that _every_ eligible maiden in the kingdom is to attend." Jessica and Lauren looked at me confused, but the knowledge suddenly dawned on Victoria's face.

"If every eligible maiden must attend, then I get to go too." I said, although it sounded more like a question. Still I couldn't help the feeling I had inside. I was going to be able to meet the Prince! I was going to get to go to a royal ball, where I could, if only for a moment, be some one else. Not the servant girl to her stepmother, but a normal girl.

"Yes, the letter does say that," Victoria stated in a very monotone voice, "I suppose you will have to come along." I couldn't stop the smile from filling my entire face. I suddenly felt like I was going to float up and touch the ceiling. I was allowed to go!

"But Mother! You can't be serious! Cinderbella can't come!!!" Jessica whined, and Lauren just stood there in shock. I didn't care, and it didn't matter what tricks they played on me for this. I could handle it, as long as I was allowed to go. But just as quickly as my hopes were built up, they came crumbling down as I heard the one word that could ruin everything.

"But," Victoria stated, and my heart felt like it was being ripped apart, "you still need to finish all your chores for today, along with the extra chores you have been given for you mistake this morning. And since the first night of the ball is tomorrow, all your chores tomorrow will need to be done as well. And then you may only go if- and only _if_ you can find a suitable outfit to wear. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head vigorously, then curtsied and rushed out of the room. I heard the groans of protest from my stepsisters as I ran downstairs to finish the grand hall. It didn't matter, I was going to go to this ball, and for one night in my life, I was going to be some one else. I was going to be more than Cinderbella.

* * *

I hope that was enough to compensate for the extremely long wait. Again, sorry! In this chapter the small changes between the original Cinderella and my story start to appear, and I would like to know what people think! Review please! Pretty please!!!


	4. Dress for Success

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I know this is coming extremely late, and I realized that there aren't enough excuses to apologize for it, so I won't even try. All I can say is sorry, and that I hope you're not too upset with me. I hope this chapter will be enough to earn forgiveness! Enjoy!

* * *

I had never finished cleaning the grand hall in so quickly a time before. I don't think I ever got it as clean either. That was how I finished the rest of the day's chores, as quickly and as perfectly as possible.

I couldn't have Victoria saying anything was wrongly done. If she found a speck of dust on a mirror, or a spot of dirt sprinkled on some sort of furniture, she would use it as an excuse to forbid me from going to the ball. I knew she was waiting for me to make a mistake; it was almost like I could feel her watching every move I made. So every one of the task she gave me, I finished with complete accuracy, not leaving a single detail unnoticed. Not only that, but I did every one of those tasks in half the time they usually took me. I was going to need that extra time.

Victoria's demands had been too simple. Only to finished all my appointed chores for the day and the chores for tomorrow as well. Then all I had to do was find an outfit. But knowing my stepmother, along with her daughters, those tasks were going to be a lot harder than they needed to be. I figured that they wouldn't try anything tonight, mostly because Victoria was just that cruel. She would give me an inkling of hope, a dream to cling to. Then, tomorrow, she would give me an enormous amount of impossible chores, and no outfit I picked out would satisfy her expectations. She would rip all of my dreams right out of my heart, then stomp on them.

So I needed extra time today, because tonight was the only time I was going to be able to find an outfit. When the final chore on my list was done, dinner had been served, and the girls and Victoria had gone out to look for their own dresses for the ball. I grabbed my mother's locket from the special box I held it in, picked up my warm cloak, and snuck out to the barn.

I needed to be very secretive about what I was about to do. I wasn't usually allowed to leave the house, Victoria didn't want me to try and run away before repaying my debts to her. If she knew I was sneaking out without her permission, she would most definitely ban me from going to the ball. The house was set a few miles away from the town, so if I wanted to get there and back home before Victoria returned, I would have to ride.

Out in the barn, I saw that my step-family had taken the carriage. I had been expecting this, so I went straight to the horse stall. I found Jacob lying on a bale of straw near the door. I patted his head as I walked by. In the stall I walked to, I found my old and faithful friend Pippa. A big, brown farm horse, Pippa once belonged to my mother. She was now rather dirty and her mane unkempt, but she was still very striking.

I grabbed an old saddle and bridle from the tack room and set them aside. I led Pippa out of her stall and let her stand outside while I returned for the tack. I knew she wouldn't try to walk off, she was too well mannered. My mother had trained her, and she herself had been a master equestrian. When I was young she taught me how to ride on Pippa, and the horse and I had formed a tight bond. She was one possession I was unwilling to give up and sell in order to pay back my debts, she was much too precious.

After I had arranged the saddle correctly and strapped it in place, I went around her to put on the bridle. As I slipped it over Pippa's head, her big brown eyes looked me up and down, examining me. When the bridle was securely in place, I kissed her nose and walked to her side. I felt Jacob nudge my leg, and I looked down. His puppy dog eyes were gazing up at me lovingly, and he let out a short whine.

"You're not going to fool me with that." I told him sternly. "You can't come, Jacob. If Victoria saw you, I'd be in big trouble. And I doubt they would let you into the store. Unless you would like to buy a dress as well?" He let out a snort and retreated to the warm barn. I let out a laugh and mounted Pippa. I pulled on the reins, turning her where I needed to go, and with a tap of my heels we were headed toward the town.

On the way there, we passed many of the farmers who were heading home for the day. They tipped their hats to me as I passed, and I inclined my head toward them in greeting. I didn't get out of the house too much, but I knew some of these men, and they in turn knew me. Not well enough to know of my life under the servitude of my stepmother, but they knew me.

A little while later, when the town came into view down the road, I made a sharp turnoff onto a small path that led into the woods. Following the path, I found what I was looking for. A small shed, no bigger than two horse stall, with a flimsy straw roof and weakening wood walls, stood almost invisible in the woods, blending into the tree surrounding it. I dismounted Pippa and led her into the little shelter, tying her reins to a pole in the first stall. I had found this little barn when I was a child, and now used it whenever I needed to hide Pippa whenever I came to town. I didn't have enough money to board her in the expensive barns for so short a time, and walking around town with a horse as big as Pippa was bound to draw unwanted attention.

Leaving her there with enough free rein to graze if she wanted, I walked the rest of the way to town. I wrapped my cloak tighter around myself, the sun beginning to set. I was afraid at first that the store may have closed, but when I walked into the town, I knew that was not a possibility.

I hadn't realized the full extent of the size of this ball. When the invitation had said every maiden, it really meant _every_ maiden. Girls from all over town were running from store to store, bags and boxes in their hands. Many had servants or brothers carrying things for them, while they looked in windows or paid for purchases. The main square was full of families and their daughters, making it impossible to pass through. I thought I saw Victoria at one point, and the thought sent shivers running up and down my spine. I quickly hurried out of the crowd and into a small alley. The crowd began to thin as I walked away from the square, and eventually the street contained only a few strangers. Walking down back alleys and hidden lanes, I eventually reahed my goal.

A small store, hidden from all the clamor of the main shopping district of the town, brightened the alleyway with its lights and colors. The building itself was a light brick red, but the overhang for the windows was a brilliant purple that matched to door, and the window itself gave off much of the appeal. Beautiful gowns hung behind the glass, lace and beads dangling from the sleeves and bodices. The patterns on the dresses showed that they were of the finest craftsmanship, the flowers and intricate designs sown into the delicate silk were beautiful beyond belief.

As I entered the store, a small bell on the door chimed, announcing my entry. A few girls and their escorts were here, not many knew of this hidden treasure of a shop. But those who did were willing to pay good money for their designs. I myself would never be able to afford such luxury, but I was hoping that wasn't going to be a problem. A kind looking old woman walked up to me as I looked as some of the dresses on display.

"Can I help young, young dear?" She asked in a tired voice. She must have been doing this all day, and I felt very sorry for her.

"Yes, I think you can. Can you tell me if Angela is working here today?" The elderly woman's eyes narrowed as if deep in thought. She suddenly nodded.

"Yes, I remember now. Angela is working in the back today. Would you like me to go get her for you?" She inquired, and I nodded. The woman hurried to the back, and a few moments later, returned with a nervous Angela in tow. When she saw me, her anxiety disappeared.

"Oh, Isabella!" She said joyfully while rushing over to give me a warm hug, "I thought you were an unhappy costumer. I've had to deal with them all day! Some of these young girls can get so worked up over such little things! Then again, I probably would too, if I didn't have Benjamen." Of course, Angela wouldn't be going to the ball since she wasn't eligable anymore. She and her beau Benjamen had been married nearly a year now.

Angela's father had been a friend of the family since we were both very little. We had grown up together as young girls, until I had left with my mother. When I moved back and eventually started working for Victoria, she had been my only true friend. As time passed I was able to visit her less frequently, but we still remained close. I told her everything, about my life with Victoria, my sadness over the loss of my parents, she knew all about my life.

"So, did Victoria give you permission to go to the ball? She has to since it's required by the royal family, right?" She questioned me. I smiled, enthusiastic.

"Yes, she said I could go if I finished all my chores for today and tomorrow." She clapped her hands and was about to speak, but I cut her off before she could continue. "But she also said I needed to have an appropriate outfit. Which is the reason why I came to see you tonight. I need to ask you a favor."

"You need a dress, of course. A heart-stopping, gorgeous dress that will win the prince's heart, and you know that only I can make a dress like that." I nodded eagerly, but then she added the last part. "But you have no money, do you?" I could feel my face fall slightly, but I kept my smile on.

"I don't have any money, but I do have something I'm willing to trade." I dug into the pocket of my petticoat and pulled out my mother's locket. I had been keeping this until something special came up. My mother had never worn this locket, but it was one piece of jewelry that I always admired. When I was a child, I would sit on her lap in front of her vanityandplay with it as she got ready for the day. When she was dying, she gave it to me, telling me to use it to make me happy, not matter what that meant. Until now, I had taken that to mean that I should keep it, and I used it as a reminder of her. But now I knew what would make me happy, and I knew it would make her happy as well. This was going to be my night, and I was willing to do anything to make it perfect.

Angela's eyes grew wide with surprise when I held the locket up to her. She, of course, knew what it was, as well as what it meant to me. "Bella, you're not honestly going to pay for a dress with this?" She asked, astonished.

"I don't have anything else to pay with, and I really need a dress. I don't have time to make one." I told her quietly. There was still a part of me that would miss the locket, but I couldn't let that part of me take over.

"Isabella…" Angela started, but she must have seen the determination in my face, because she simply sighed and said, "Fine, if this is what you really want, then I'll make you a dress.

I sighed from relief, and then gave Angela a hug. She grabbed my hand and led me into another room behind the front to f the shop. Girls with scissors and measuring tapes worked on dresses that the young maiden's attending the balls were trying on. They adjusted ribbons and shorten skirts, measured sleeves and marked things down with chalk, intensely concentrating on their work. The ladies and their families glanced at us as we passed, but deeming us unworthy of their attention, went back to chastising the workers. Angela led me through to a back room, and I realized that this is where she really worked. Fabric and lace lay scattered around the room, mannequins stood with different dresses on them, all at different stages in their development.

Angela pulled me over to work table that held a stack of papers on it, all covered in dress designs. She sorted though them, sometimes holding them up next to me, trying to figure out what would look best. I stood by quietly, letting her do her work. Few people knew this, but Angela was a rather famous gown designer. More than one of her dresses had been worn by members of the royal family, and many by members of the court. Her expertise in this area astounding, and I knew that my knowledge about fashion was more than lacking. I was usually only concerned with whether or not the dress I was wearing could get dirty and wet without ruining it.

When she finally found a few designs she liked, she once again dragged me all over the room to the different mannequins. She stood me next to them and glanced up and down, trying to see what I would look like in the gown. Many of them were so incomplete that I didn't see how she could possibly be imagining me in them. But she paraded me around all the same until she sat down in a stool and threw the papers across the table.

"This is impossible!" she yelled and let her head fall onto the table with a loud bang. I felt myself twinge, noticing that it sounded like it had hurt. I could make out her voice, smothered by the papers, as she kept her head on the table. "None of these are _you_! It's not going to work!" I came over and placed a and on her back.

"It's okay if you can't find anything; I know this was really short notice. Don't worry about it, really." I wanted to make her feel better, but I was actually dying inside. If I couldn't find a dress, I wouldn't be allowed to go to the ball. I couldn't afford anything else, the only reason I would have gotten this dress was because Angela was a close friend. I had almost given up all hope when Angela's head suddenly snapped up.

"Wait a second!" she said, "What if…" her head slowly turned to look at a closed door on the left side of the room. She got up and walked over to it and after fitting a key into the lock, turned the knob and opened the door. I couldn't see what was in the room, but Angela kept turning her head back and forth between me and whatever it was. Her smile grew more pronounced and she finally nodded her head. A moment before I nearly died of anticipation, she turned to me.

"I've been working on a dress for a special client. She gave me guidelines for it, but it never seemed to be what either she or I imagined it to be. I'm going to start anew with it, and I was planning on scraping the dress I had started, even though it was in its final stages. But…" and she gave me a wicked grin.

"But?" I asked, the eagerness in my voice apparent.

"But it's the perfect dress for you!" She cried, and pulled me into the room. In front of my eyes was a mostly finished dress, and though some elements still needed to be added, its beauty was more than apparent. It was a light blue color, the train flowing out behind the gown, but not far enough to be a hassle. The thick fabric was covered by a thin veil of material that seemed to sparkle in the light. Deep red flowers and vines ascended the dress from the floor, a delicate design that provided a perfect contrast to the light blue color. The torso continued the design, and the top of the dress stopped low enough that it wasn't gaudy, but was still daring all the same. The sleeves came off the sides, showing my lower neck and shoulders. They were tight to my elbows, and then billowed out into a collection of fabric that almost mirrored the bottom of the dress. I stood in awe of the masterpiece before me.

"Angela, it's magnificent…" I finally managed to mumble. "I can't accept this." I thought out loud. Something this grand was too glorious for some one like me to wear, much less afford. But she was quickly shaking her head.

"Bella, if you don't take this dress, I'm going to disassemble it and throw most of it out. You'd be doing me a favor getting it off my hands. Now come over here so I can see you in it."

I walked over in a daze, still staring, transfixed, at the dress. I felt as Angela started to help me undress, and then slowly place the dress on me, careful to not prick me with the pins that were still in it. I noticed that the room had a mirror on one wall, and I turned to look at myself. Somehow, even though it had been designed for another, the dress fit almost perfectly. It was a little too long, and the sleeves a bit too big, but otherwise it was exactly as Angela had said. This dress was perfect for me.

Angela immediately began to flutter around me, measuring and pinning the dress. "This must be some sort of destiny mixed with a lot of good luck that I had this almost done. I should be able to make all the necessary changes before the ball tomorrow. You can come pick it up beforehand." Then my heart skipped a beat. I grabbed Angela's hand.

"I can't come pick it up tomorrow. I won't have time; Victoria's probably going to be working me to death. I need this _tonight_." I pleaded with her. "How fast can you make the adjustments?" I questioned, panicking.

"I can't do them all tonight. Its partially done, yes, but not that far finished." She tapped her fingers on the table. "If I worked all night I could get it to you in the morning, maybe…"

That was enough, I had had enough of all the false hope. I began to slowly take off the dress, partly because of the pins, partly because I was already somewhat emotionally attached to it. That had to end now. I mumbled apologizes as I put my own clothes back on.

"Please understand, Angela, I like the dress, I really do! But it's too much, I would never be able to afford it, and I don't want to put you through so much trouble, and I would never be able to sneak it home with out Victoria knowing. Plus I can't…I can't…"I realized I was rambling, and I cut myself off. This whole idea had been a mistake, thinking I could go to the ball and meet the Prince. What would happen? Did I honestly think would he fall head over heels in love with me? That he would sweep me off my feet and ride away with me into the sunset?

"Bella, stop it. You're being ridiculous. You are going to go to the ball, and you are going to wear this dress. Now, I said that I couldn't finish the dress tonight. And what I meant was that I couldn't finish it alone. I'm just going to need some help." She gave me a wink and ran out of the room, returning a few seconds later with some other girls I didn't know. They walked in circles around me, Angela pointing out what needed to be hemmed or altered. In no time at all they were all poking pins into the dress and measuring fabric outside. They helped pull the dress over my head and I put my own clothes back on as they carried out to the work area and began sewing lace and ribbons on it.

By the time the dress was finished and packed into a box for me to carry home, the store had begun to empty out, and only a few costumers were left. Angela handed me the box, and I put it down on a counter and pulled the locket out from my pocket. Her eyes grew wide.

"Bella, put that away right now. I will not take that from you." She said sternly.

"Angela, I don't have anything else to pay you with. Please, be reasonable." I pleaded with her.

"I am being reasonable. That was your mother's; I'm not going to let you pay for this dress with something so precious to you."

"I'm not going to take this dress without paying for it. You spent too much time and resources on it for me to just walk out of here with it. So either you take this locket, or I don't take the dress." I put the locket on the table and crossed my arms. Angela sighed, knowing I wasn't going to budge on the subject. She hesitantly reached out and took the locket, her eyes never leaving my face. I smiled reassuringly to her, but she only kept looking at me sadly. With a sigh, I threw my arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I need to be getting home before Victoria gets back and figures out I left. I will never be able to fully thank you enough for this Angela." She smiled then, and handed me the box with the dress in it. I took it and with both of us saying our goodbyes I walked out the front door of the shop. Being careful to not drop the package, I ran down the street back to the towns exit. I ran up into the woods to find Pippa where I had left her, waiting patiently while chewing on some grass. I mangaged to ride home without dropping the box, and after returning Pippa to her stall, carried the box upstairs and placed it under my bed, hidden from prying eyes. Hidden, until tommorow night, when the whole world would see it, and the whole world would see me as more than Cinderbella.

* * *

As you can see the story is starting to pick up now! I'm glad I got over this hump, I know what I want to happen now. This trend of unfrequent updates that I have seemed to slump into is something I am trying very hard to cure. But if it doesn't stop, I'm very very extremely sorry. Please try to stick with me, I'm honestly trying my hardest!


	5. Dresses, Faeries, and a Ball

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

So...betcha never thought this was gonna happen, did you? I wrote it in different sections, so I had a hard time fitting it all together, but I finally did it!! And it's extra long to make up for how long it took to write! Enjoy!

* * *

Victoria and the girls returned late that night, with a carriage full of boxes and bags, which they proceed to order me to carry inside. As I dragged the heavy packages to their rooms, I wondered at how Victoria had managed to buy all of this. There were dresses, necklaces, hats, bracelets, gloves, earrings, fans, all the necessary trinkets needed to ensnare a prince. There seemed to be a lot more than necessary, though. It was then that I remembered that the ball was going to be three nights long, not just one. I was going to need two more dresses.

This fact almost made me drop a box of silk gloves as I was carrying it inside. But then I quickly composed myself. One night was all that I was going to need. I wasn't trying to marry the Prince, that didn't really matter to me. All I wanted was to wear a beautiful gown, perhaps talk to a duke, dance for a bit, in an essence, all I wanted was to be some one else for the night. I didn't need three nights, one was going to be more than sufficient.

The girls all took their baths next, and after I had warmed all the water and filled their tubs, I helped them get in and then went to unpack all their purchases. Hanging up the dresses in their wardrobes, I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. It wasn't that their gowns weren't beautiful, but they weren't very original. They were very ordinary ball gowns, nothing spectacular or jaw-dropping. Angela would probably gag if she saw me wearing one of them to a ball.

After the girls and Victoria had finished their baths and gone to bed, I walked through the house on last time to make sure everything was in order. I needed everything to be in place, it would make my work the next day that much easier.

When I was sure that there wasn't a speck of dust left in the house, I walked downstairs to my room. My bedroom was not really a room at all, but the basement. While my father was alive, I had slept in the tower room on the east end of the house. I remembered when I was a little girl, before my mother had taken us away, he would tell me stories about the tower. How a captured Princess had lived there and was saved by a handsome Prince. I used to imagine that I was the captured Princess, and he would burst through the door and announce that he was there to save me, and then sweep me into his strong loving arms.

But those days were long gone, and when my father had passed away Victoria took no time in ordering me into the basement, away from all of her beautiful things. I didn't mind, the basement stayed warm in the winter, and there was lots of room. It wasn't really that bad. Besides, I accepted the fact that I wasn't a captured princess. There was no handsome Prince coming to save me from my servitude.

I got into my nightdress and turned off all the lights but one. Before I got into my bed, I pulled my dress out and looked at it. Even in the dim light it was beautiful, sparkling and reflecting the light so it seemed as if a blue halo rested around it. With a sigh I placed it carefully back into the box and slid it under the bed. Tomorrow was the night when I could be that Princess for a few precious moments.

As I had expected, my list of chores the next day was the largest I had ever had. The list was usually about a page long, but today it took up two pages, front and back. I had woken up extra early to see if I could get any of it done, and I partially succeeded, but not by much. When I delivered breakfast to my stepsisters I had finished a few chores, but not enough to give me a head start for the rest of the day.

In addition to the chores on my list, Jessica and Lauren preformed various task throughout the day to hinder me. Jessica demanded that her entire breakfast be remade because she didn't like the color of the toast. Lauren tried on at least seven dresses before she chose the one suitable to wear. They did their best to track mud into the house when they had been outside. Any room they had been in looked as if a storm passed by after they left it. No matter what they did, though, I simply soldiered on.

I hadn't yet served lunch when the preparations for the ball began. The corsets had to be laced, make-up applied, dresses carefully put on and slightly altered at the last second. Each girl had to complain about each and every thing I did, making me redo every alteration or application. When everything was to their liking, I had wasted most of the day.

With the ball only a few hours away, I rushed to finish the rest of my chores. With the girls already in their own gowns, they could no longer bother me. Neither of them wanted to ruin their perfect outfits in any way. So I cleaned the rest of the house, finished the laundry, polished the silver, and finished every other ridiculous chore that Victoria had assigned me.

When I had finally finished, I had only around an hour to get my own outfit ready. Rushing up to my room, I carefully evaded the girls and Victoria. I pulled the box out from under my bed and opened it slowly. I still couldn't believe how beautiful the dress was. The blue color dazzled me again, and I picked it up and laid it out of the bed, admiring the detail of the lacework.

I gently slid into the dress, though I knew Angela would never design something that would break under something as simple as a ball. I was pretty sure that I could have gone on a hunting trip with this on and it would hold up perfectly. Angela was simply that talented, not to mention that she was a perfectionist.

I decided on a small amount of make-up, since I only had a short time to apply it. A pair of simple, comfortable shoes adorned my feet; I didn't want my feet to be in pain all night. I put my hair up into a classic bun, easy, yet always elegant.

I even reached for my mother's necklace at one point. I caught my hand in midair, remembering that I no longer owned it. I felt my eyes begin to water, but I pushed the tears away. Tonight was _my_ night, and nothing was going to ruin it.

When the bell tolled quarter till the hour, I rushed downstairs. Unfortunately, I would still have to ride in the carriage with my stepsisters and Victoria. When I got the to the top of the staircase, they were already heading toward the door.

"Wait for me!" I cried to them, and they turned around to see me. As I rushed down the stairs, their faces were filled with shock. Both Lauren and Jessica's mouths were hanging open, and Lauren had dropped her purse on the ground. Victoria, much to sophisticated to show such emotion, simply stared at me, her eyes wider than I had ever seen. I caught my breath a few feet away from them, and then walked up carefully. Their faces had still not lost the shock.

"Well…I'm ready to go." I said quietly, eyes down. I slipped a curtsy in at the end for good show.

"_What_ are you wearing?!" Jessica spat out at me as Lauren bent over to pick up her purse.

"Oh…it's a…dress…" I stuttered. I hadn't thought of a story to give them. I couldn't let them know I had gone out, but where would I say I had gotten a dress like this?

"She knows it is a dress you twit, where did you get it?" Victoria hissed at me, getting strait to the point. I had never heard her so angry before, I was so scared I took a step back. I thought quickly before answering.

"I have an old family friend named Angela. She's a designer, and when she heard about the ball she sent me the dress. She knew I wouldn't be able to get out of work, so she simply brought it up here while you girls were out yesterday. I didn't even know she was coming." I lied quickly. This way I wouldn't get in trouble for being out.

"How in the world did you pay for it?" She asked coyly, picking out my lie. I found the answer slip easily out of me.

"When we were younger her mother had come down with a bad sickness. We had taken her in for a few days. She said this was how she was repaying the family for such kindness." I told her. Victoria's eyes grew thin, but an evil smile grew on her lips. Fear began to grow in my chest as she walked up to me and turned to her daughters.

"Well, it certainly is a lovely dress. The sleeves look rather like those on Jessica's dress, no? And the skirt, the embroidery is lovely. Made out of silk, I presume, just like Lauren's . What do you think girls?" She asked innocently. The girls quickly took the hint, and my fear exploded in me as they walked up and took hold of the dress.

"I can't believe you would try and look like me! I can't have some one copying my dress at the ball. These sleeves have to go now!" Jessica yelled as she ripped the sleeves from my dress. A small scream escaped my lips, and Victoria's smile grew more pronounced.

"How dare you! You probably stole the silk from my dress when you altered it and put these flowers here yourself!" Lauren cried as she leaned down and yanked on my skirt. It ripped smoothly up the seam. All of Angela's hard work and toil over making this dress resilient and durable was ruined, being no match for my stepsister's hateful hands.

They continued their critique whilst destroying my gown. I could hear myself yelling at them to stop, but I knew my pleas fell on deaf ears. Nothing would stop their rage, and I was their victim till they were through. When they were done, little was left of the beautiful gown I once wore. Tattered pieces of cloth hung limp on my body, even more were scattered around on the floor. Victoria's smile was that like a cat's after a kill.

"Well girls, I believe we must be off. The carriage isn't going to wait all night. Hurry along now." And the girls were shooed out the door. I watched, still as a statue, as they pranced outside, heads held high as if they had just won an epic battle. As Victoria turned around to close the door, she looked me in the eye and ordered me,

"Clean up these rags, Cinderbella, and remember your place as you do so."

I watched as the carriage pulled off into the night without me. I stood in the doorway, the remnants of my dress hanging on me, and the rags suddenly seemed to burn into my skin. They would leave a scar, a forever present reminder that I was never going to be more than Cinderbella; I would be enslaved here eternally.

I ran into the house, tearing at the rags, pulling them off as fast as possible. I didn't want that scar, that reminder of my horrible fate. In my room, I collapsed onto the bed in only my light underclothes, and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away, even now my mind was telling me to stop my foolishness and carry on. Just because my dream had been crushed, that was no reason to stop living. I could get through this. Couldn't I?

But I didn't have long enough to think about it, because suddenly a breeze came through the open window and sent a chill down my spine. I got up and closed it, spending no more than a second glancing at the moon. It did not comfort me tonight. But a sudden voice behind me was all that was needed to scare any thoughts quickly out of my mind.

"You're not honestly going to the ball in _that_, are you?" A high pitched voice sang behind me. I spun around, and promptly loosing my balance, found myself on the floor having landed on my behind. The intruder's musical laugh rang in my ears, as I stood up and looked at my possible burglar.

She stood no more than five feet tall, her short black hair sticking up in unruly directions, but looking as if it had been styled to be that way. Her arms and legs, revealed by her dress, were thin, but they seemed to hold a hidden strength. Her dress was rather interesting itself, a color that seemed to keep changing in the light; it gave her the appearance of a young girl's doll, a very form fitting top, but a very puffy skirt. The lack of sleeves and the short length of the skirt would be considered by many to be ostentatious and shameless, but on this girl, it only seemed daring and beautiful. I realized with a start that was exactly what this girl was - beautiful.

She stared at me like I was an imbecile as I tried to get my words out. "What…what are you doing…how did you...my room...who are you?!" She clapped her hands together once and held them there, and I had foolishly thought she was going to applaud me for finishing my statement. But her face had gone from a smile to one of annoyance. When she pulled her hands apart, a thin rod of silver appeared out of thin air. Before I could question, she began.

"My name is Alice," She started in a monotone, almost as if she had practiced this speech one too many times, "I am your fairy godmother this evening. You have been chosen to be the receiver of a magical night in which all of your dreams will come true. I am going to help you to fulfill your fantasy with the use of my magical powers," at this point, she waved her wand, sending a rainbow of sparks across my room. A small yelp escaped me, but Alice continued, "And I will use said powers to give you every possible amenity that will…that will…ummm…" She started to chew on her lower lip, and then began to go through the possibilities, whispering to herself. "Make you dreams come true? No, I already said that…fulfill your fantasy? No, I don't think so…"

"That will make every one of her wishes a reality! For goodness sake Alice, it's not that hard to remember!" Another voice yelled at her, apparently from nowhere. Alice, however, did not seem phased, and yelled back, "You don't have to get snippy! She doesn't mind! You don't mind, do you?" She questioned me, and I slowly shook my head from side to side. Alice smiled and nodded, "See, Isabella doesn't mind, its fine!"

The window above me burst open abruptly, and a multitude of glowing fireflies flew in. They began to gather together at a spot next to Alice, and I could see as the shape they were forming slowly was a person. When they were done, they burst away, leaving a gorgeous woman standing where they had once gathered. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful than Alice was. She was taller with long blonde hair. Her dress was the same color changing shade as Alice's was, but instead of child-like, it was long and sleek, hugging her sides. She also held a silver wand in her hand.

After giving Alice a swift slap on the arm and a hard glare, she turned to me. "My name is Rosalie; I'm your actual fairy godmother. Alice here is a fairy godmother in training, and I'm her instructor for the next few days. I thought she was ready to finish the introduction portion of the job, but I was apparently wrong. It's not like she's said that speech fifty three times today or anything."

"It's actually fifty four now that I recited it for Bella!" Alice chirped in, but was silenced with a swift glare from Rosalie.

"As Alice has explained, we're here to make sure that your night at the ball is perfect in every single way. I think we should start by…my, are you alright Isabella?" She questioned me. I believe I had turned completely white. Two strange girls claiming to be faeries had appeared in my room promising me my hearts desires. I didn't know whether to jump for joy or run as fast as possible in the opposite direction.

"I think she's going into hysterics. Maybe we should slap her?" Alice said very offhand, and I realized I had begun hyperventilating. Rosalie was quick to chide her, but I could barely hear it. I had quickly shut my eyes and focused on returning my breathing to normal. When I reopened my eyes, the two girls still remained. I figured I wasn't going to wake up from this dream, so I may as well go along with it. I stood up to look at my faerie godmothers and decided to speak.

"So you're here to help, right?" I asked, my voice shaking. They both nodded, apparently afraid to scare me again by speaking. "Then, what are you going to do first?" I questioned.

"Well…" Alice began, raising her wand to tap on her chin, "That dress you're wearing is atrocious. We should probably start there."

I thought it rude to mention that I hadn't dressed in rags on purpose, so I stayed silent as Alice began to circle me. She mumbled incoherently to herself as Rosalie watched over her. When Alice was done with her mental notes, she lifted her wand above her head.

"Dress!" she yelled, then waved the wand in my direction. Sparks flew from the tip and I thought at first that I might catch fire. But they began to move around, much like the fireflies had around Rosalie. Before I knew it, my dress was restored to the glory it once held. I couldn't name it, but it seemed even more beautiful than before somehow. I raised a bemused eyebrow at Alice.

"All you had to say was 'dress'? Aren't there any magic words?"

She shrugged. "The people who set up the rules weren't very imaginative. Mostly we just have to think about what has to be done in our heads, and then say a word that relates to it. Otherwise the magic could just change anything."

"So, no abracadabra?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

"Nope…" Alice said, and I could hear the disappointment in her voice too.

"This is all beside the point." Rosalie said, and she proceeded to start waving her wand around shouting out words like 'hair' and 'nails'. Alice quickly joined in, and soon I was primed and ready to. I thought with surprise that I was even more ready than when I had prepared myself.

The two faeries led me down the stairs and into the front courtyard. Jacob quickly hurried over to us and began to bark at the girls on either side of me. Alice made a face and waved her wand at him.

"Quiet!" She ordered, and Jacob's barks were silenced. "I never liked dogs." She told me, and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Now, how are you going to get to this ball?" Rosalie asked, as if I could produce the answer.

"We could always use the old pumpkin trick." Alice offered, but Rosalie shook her head.

"No, that hasn't been used in years. She can't go to the ball in a pumpkin, it's just not in right now, and if something goes wrong she could end up all sticky." I had been a little intrigued by the pumpkin idea, but I definitely did not want to end up sticky.

"I have a horse; I could just ride myself there." I offered, and the two godmothers gaped at me.

"Absolutely not! You can't go to a ball on a horse! That's worse than the pumpkin idea!" Rosalie scolded me. "Now, if you had a cart, or a wagon, or something like that, it would be easy to get you a decent ride."

"We have a wagon, it's in the barn" I told her.

"Well why didn't you say so?!" Alice questioned, and I was promptly pulled towards the barn. Once there, the wagon was pulled into the open with a wave of Alice's wand and a quick word. Rosalie took charge for this act, and with a yell of 'carriage' had created a beautiful stagecoach for my entrance into the ball. It was a lovely white color with a blue trim that matched my dress. On the four corners were large blue feathers, and the wheels seemed to be laced with gold. Not only that, but there were six white horses attached to the front, ready to go.

"You'll need a driver as well…" Alice mumbled, and then caught sight of Pippa. Rosalie nodded to her, and then Alice rushed over and opened the stall. She led Pippa out to the carriage and waved her wand. I was not able to hear what it was that she said, but when the magic was done, a charming lady stood before us in full driver attire, including a top hat. She proceeded to remove her hat and bow to me.

"Well, a female stagecoach driver is a little odd, but it's modern enough to give you a certain flair." Rosalie told me. "Now, for a footman…you'll do just fine." Jacob was still silently barking at us, and with a sneaky glare in her eye, Rosalie waved her wand at him and shouted "Footman!"

Suddenly, my faithful companion was gone, replaced with a very tall, bronze skinned, muscular footman, dressed to match with Pippa. He looked at himself, and then at me, and a huge smile broke out on his face. It was contagious, and I soon found myself smiling too.

"Now, there are some rules Isabella." Rosalie began, and Alice skipped over to hear. "All this magic is going to wear off eventually, so you only have until one fourty eight in the morning."

"That's a rather awkward time." I stated.

"Like Alice said, the people who thought this up were pretty much idiots. We're trying to pass some documents that will clear a lot of this nonsense up. But until that happens, you have until one fourty eight. At that exact time, all of this will fade away. Understand?" I nodded vigorously. "Good. Also, you can't tell anyone who you are at this ball, or that we helped you."

"Why not?" I questioned. Alice chirped in this time.

"Because if everyone knew that you had fairy godmothers helping you, then everyone would try and get to you to get to us! If they got hold of our magic, who knows what they could do with it!" That made perfect sense, I wouldn't want anyone else making my life more miserable than it already was. "So, to make sure that happens…mask!" and with a wave of her wand, Alice had given me a disguise. I lifted my hand to my face, and I felt as my fingers ran over lace and pearls. It only covered my face, no large or concealing feathers, just enough to keep who I really was a mystery.

"Well, we've wasted enough time already! Time to get you to that ball!" Each godmother gave me a quick hug and a good luck, and then I felt Jacob take my arm in his. He led me to the carriage, where Pippa was already sitting in the driver's seat. He opened the door and helped me inside, and I leaned out the window as we moved away from the house. I waved to the two faeries who had, somehow, managed to create a miracle and give me my perfect night. They disappeared into a burst of fireflies, and then we turned a corner, and the house was lost from view.

I gazed out the window on the way to the royal palace and thought about what exactly had just happened. I had never heard of anyone having faerie godmothers before, but I suppose that anyone who did had to keep it a secret. But after a few moment of deep thought, I realized that, for the sake of my sanity, it was better to simply accept what had occurred and move on. Whether this was real or I was simply dreaming, it was going to be the best night of my life.

When we arrived at the palace, I was amazed by the sheer size of it. The towers seemed to reach the sky, and the moonlight on the stone seemed to make it glow. The main entrance we had arrived at consisted of two doors large enough to fit the entire stable through, both open wide to allow guests through. On every other step leading up to it were royal guards, on each side of the staircase. No other carriages were present, more than likely because it was so late; everyone had most likely arrived already.

Jacob opened the door and helped me to step out. Closing the door, he stepped back onto his perch and Pippa, with a tip of her hat, drove away. I was left alone to walk up the numerous steps, the guards watching me every moment. I felt like my heart would explode. I wasn't sure if it was nervousness, fear, or excitement. More than likely, it was a combination of all three.

When I reached the top and walked through the doors I found myself on a balcony looking down on a large ballroom. Hundreds of people were scattered around, many of which were dancing in the center of the floor. Beautiful gowns spun around, looking like flowers that bloomed at every turn. I could see on the far side of the room was a large platform with three thrones placed on it. One for the King, Queen, who were already seated, and the last was empty, for the Prince I presumed. I was about to walk down one of the side staircases when the music stopped.

At first I thought somehow I had made a horrible social faux pas, and I froze in place. However, a loud voice suddenly filled the room, and all attention was on the platform. I leaned over the railing to get a better view. A short, rather rotund man had begun to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, honored guests, the royal family would like to thank all of you for attending tonight's ball. They hope that you enjoy yourselves fully, and that their son, the Prince, may find a suitable wife from among the wondrous ladies here tonight." At the word 'wife' uncontrollable whispers and giggles erupted from the floor. When they had died down enough for the man to continue, he swept a large hand toward a side door leading to the platform.

"So now, without further adieu-"

This was it! He was going to announce the Prince! I leaned farther out, and the people in the crowd began to whisper again. The King and Queen gave each other a knowing look, and then beckoned the announcer to continue.

"-I present to you-"

It was almost as if a wind swept the room, silencing all those in its wake. The entire attention was on that door, and I could almost taste the anticipation on the air. When the door opened and the Prince stepped out, you could barely hear the announcer over the cheers and applause. But his voice somehow managed to be heard by all.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Michael Newton"

* * *

How many of you honestly saw that coming? Plot twist! Don't worry, this is not a MikexBella story, so that leaves one question...where is Edward? Reviews please! I'm sure after such a long time and such big a cliffhanger, you all have a lot to say, so say it! Thanks for sticking with me, by the way! I'll try to take a little less time on the next chapter!


	6. A Knight in Shining Armor

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Another chapter, finally up! Sorry for the long wait after such a nasty cliffhanger, but I hope this chapter will be enough to help you hold back your fury for a little while. Enjoy!

* * *

There he was, the Royal Prince. Every girl in the kingdom had dreamed of being his wife, and now all in attendance rushed to him, eager to have his arm in the first dance. He seemed perfectly content with them all swarming about him. He smiled and waved, touching hands and bowing. I had the odd image of him breaking bottles against new ships and kissing babies. He seemed like that kind of ruler, one who was for show, with a man behind the curtain whispering to him what to say.

His garments were adorned with the royal color of green. His cape swirled behind him as he took the hand of a young woman in a stunning yellow dress and strutted onto the dance floor, dragging the poor girl behind him. At first I thought it was because she didn't want to go, but then realized she was so shocked by his choice that she was probably hyperventilating. The girls around her scowled and I could see them whispering. Prince Michael thought he did her a favor by choosing her first, but instead he had made her the most loathed girl at the ball.

The dance began and I watched as they swirled around the floor. The girl stared into the Prince's face, mesmerized by him. He, on the other hand, was glancing around at the other girls, winking and nodding. I had to admit he was a decent dancer, but it may have only seemed that way because his partner was stumbling around, still in shock. When he twirled in my direction I could see his face, and was surprised to find that he wasn't as attractive as the squeals form other maidens had made it seem. He had pale, blond hair that was apparently worked on meticulously before the ball, and he seemed rather baby-faced. His height was normal, as was the rest of him. He didn't look like anything out of the ordinary, I would never have guessed he was a Prince unless he was announced so.

I realized suddenly that the only thing that was appealing to these girls was the fact that he was a Prince. None of them obviously liked him for his looks, for I could see a number of other men in the crowd more appealing than he. All he cared about was what these girls looked like, and this was obvious from the way he never lingered on a woman's face for more than a few moments. By the time the song was over his partner had barely managed a curtsy before he walked over to the crowd and pulled out a stunning brunette to dance with.

I immediately felt like coming to the ball had been a huge mistake. Here was a Prince, the reason for the ball, seeking a wife. I was one of the eligible maidens whom he could choose. What if I was picked? I didn't like the Prince at all; in fact, I was beginning to detest him. How could a man use his influence to choose a wife, and then only pick her based on her beauty? Perhaps it was because I never saw myself as beautiful, but I was offended by his manner.



I turned to leave, but a crowd had formed around me as I had been standing on the balcony. Some were looking over the edge, others off to the side talking. I pushed through, but once I had enough space to breathe, I had no idea where I was. Many of the guests were giving me sideways glances, more than likely because of my mask. I thought at first that they stared because it was awkward, but then a young man came up to me.

"Excuse me, Miss." He said with a bow, and I curtsied in reply. He extended his hand, "My name is Sir Tyler, I am a close friend of the Prince's. Would you allow me a dance?" He asked. I could tell his line about the Prince was meant to entice me, but it had the opposite result.

"I am quite sorry Sir Tyler, but I shall not be dancing tonight." I responded, and ducked into the crowd quickly before he could respond. As I walked on searching for the exit, a number of other men asked me for a dance, all of which I politely declined. I could see the hunger in their eyes, and I felt there couldn't have been a worse time for someone to notice me. I had spent my whole life trying to stay out of the eyes of my step sisters and Victoria, and this night I had wanted to be noticed. Until I realized that all of these men all wanted the same thing, and it was something I would give none of them.

I turned down a hallway out of the main ballroom, searching for a way out. Some of the tapestries looked familiar, but I couldn't be sure. A few groups were still gathered in the passage, but the further I walked the less people I saw. Eventually, no one was left, and I was walking down empty hallways that were only dimly lit. I realized with dread that this was a part of the castle that no one was supposed to see. I was horribly and hopelessly lost.

I turned around to go back, but after a few turns I couldn't even remember if I was going in the correct direction anymore. Slowly the number of paintings on the walls diminished. The cold, grey stones only made every wall look the same, making it more difficult to figure out where I was. Wooden doors stood closed to my right and left, but I was too afraid to open them. I was torn between the good idea of there being a person there to help me, and the bad idea of a person there yelling at me for trespassing. I wasn't supposed to be at the ball in the first place, getting arrested was out of the question. Plus, I would then have to explain where the dress came from, and then Rosalie and Alice would be enslaved. I may have been letting fear take over, but I was getting very anxious that a person was about to jump out from a corner and slap me in chains.

"Why, on all nights, do I have to pick tonight to let my total clumsiness take over?" I said, to no one in particular, "Dancing with the Prince would have been better than this!" I heaved a sigh. I stopped after I turned a corner and looked around. The hallway ahead was endless grey, the same thing I had been looking at for the last twenty minutes. I realized with dread that if my time limit ran out, I would revert back to Bella the kitchen maid in this very hallway. I made an abrupt turn to go back the way I had come, and started a brisk walk. As I rounded the corner, I wasn't watching where I was going and managed to run directly into a tall, hard body. I felt the persons arms reach out to catch me as I fell, and their hands clasped around my upper arms.

Needless to say I screamed. _Loudly_.

I was sure that this was my killer, come now to punish me for my horrible crime of wandering the hallways without permission. But at my screams he abruptly let go of my arms in surprise, and I fell onto the floor, hard. The sudden pain stopped my scream, and instead I let out a small 'oomph'. I was shocked to hear my killer laugh softly. I quickly turned my head up to look at his face, only to be shocked once again.

His features were striking, his cheeks and jaw well defined, his lips curved upward into a crooked smile. Bronze colored hair was hanging in his face, slightly tousled, but all the more becoming. His eyes were what captured me, their emerald green color enough to hold me captive for eternity. As I watched his eyes, I could see their look of amusement fade, turning into concern.

"Miss, are you alright?" he questioned, and I nodded, dumbfounded. His voice was just as beautiful as his face. How could my killer be so wonderful? Fate must have a sense of humor, if it had sent this man to kill me. Or arrest me. Perhaps just to scare me. Whatever he was going to do as my punishment, I was willing to take it. I felt as if the few moments I had been given to look at this magnificent creature were enough of a gift to endure any punishment afterwards.

"Is something wrong, milady?" He asked. I was confused. Why hadn't he put me in chains yet, and marched me in front of the king and demanded my swift execution?

"Aren't you going to arrest me?" I questioned, voicing my fears. His face now mirrored mine, the confusion creating wrinkles upon his perfect features.

"Why would I arrest you?" He asked, "Have you done something wrong?"

"I…I trespassed…I'm not supposed to be here." I stuttered at him.

"Do you mean sitting on the floor?" He asked, and his smile returned. I realized I was still positioned on the ground in a rather unladylike manner. I quickly went to stand up, and he extended his hand to help me. I took it and he helped me up. He didn't let go of my hand when I was standing, and I felt myself blush. I quickly glanced at his face to find the smile still in place, and I turned away, my cheeks growing even warmer than before. I thought I heard him chuckle.

"Are you lost, milady?" He asked, and I nodded, still looking away. "I assume you are here for the ball?" He questioned, and I detected a hint of annoyance in his voice. I looked back at him to see his smile had faded.

"You are not happy about the ball?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Not particularly. It means a lot of extra work for me, and I am not too fascinated by the scheme of it either." He told me with eyes full of grief. It troubled me to know that he was sad, but I couldn't see why. I had only known him for a few moments, but I never wanted to see him upset.

"What scheme? I thought it was so the Prince could find a wife?" I asked, as he tucked my arm in his and started leading me down the hall. I was surprised when he gave a curt laugh.

"That is the scheme, and I disapprove of it. The Prince is going to dance with every lady in the kingdom for a few moments, than be able to pick, out of all of those women, the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with? Knowing the Prince, he will choose based on two things: money, and looks. A man should not look at a woman for a second and decide his opinion of her the next moment. Love is something earned over time, and with great patience. When he finds he does not know his wife at all, the Prince will discard her, or find a mistress, and the whole kingdom will fall to ruin while he runs around wooing women. The ball was a disastrous idea." He told me. I realized my mouth was hanging open.

"How…how can you say that? He's the Prince! If you got caught saying things like that-" I stammered at him. He simply laughed, and the smile returned.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. The Prince knows exactly how I feel about this matter, as I've voiced those exact words to him and his father many times. However, no one listens to guards. Even my father had little impact on them."

"Guard? You're a member of the royal guard?" I asked in awe. Becoming a member of the royal guard took years of training, most of the soldiers started at five years of age. It was the most prestigious military position in the kingdom. But the man on my arm acted humbly when he answered,

"Yes, I am part of the guard. I protect the Prince, and occasionally his father when they are short on able men. My father is the royal physician, so I wanted to follow in his footsteps in service to the royal family. However, I question that decision now that I am acquainted with Prince Michael."

"Oh," was the only word I managed to get out. Here was a man who saw the Prince as I had seen him, as a vain and cruel person. This guard, so close to the Prince, even had to courage to speak this treason. I found myself oddly drawn to this brave, handsome man, though I couldn't place why at the moment.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, and his voice was laced with concern. When I looked up at his face, I saw fear in his eyes. I realized that he thought that he was frightening me. I tried to smile reassuringly at him.

"No, I'm quite alright. I've just never met anyone who has been so…so…I can't think of the word I would like to use. Honest perhaps, or maybe brave. It's refreshing to know that some one is thinking on their own, and that I am not alone in thinking the same thoughts." I told him, and was surprised to find that the words flowed easily. I usually never spoke to people, so I wasn't accustomed to small talk. Yet I was so comfortable with this guard that I had known for only a few moments that I could tell him things I would never speak of to anyone else.

"Really?" he remarked, surprised. "You feel this way as well?" I nodded to him.

"I saw the Prince's first dance. With the woman in yellow I believe. It seemed almost…cruel, what he was doing. Picking out a girl that caught his eye, then tossing her aside to dance with the next beauty he saw. I was appalled, so I walked away. I didn't want to dance with the Prince because I didn't want to know him, or worse, in case he found that I was what he was looking for in a wife."

"So you wandered into the servant's quarters of the palace in an attempt to escape?" He asked, sarcasm seeping from his voice. I blushed with embarrassment.

"I honestly had no idea where I was. At first I was just trying to get away from this annoying gentleman named Sir Tyler. Then this crowd formed, and when I tried to get out I turned down a random hallway. When the walls started to all look the same I knew I was in trouble. I suppose it wasn't the best idea to leave the main area of the ball to try and get out, but I wasn't intending to get lost."

"Don't worry," my rescuer told me, "I don't blame you for trying to get away from Sir Tyler. I myself, on occasion, have attempted to escape his presence. He is dreadfully boring, and rather self-centered. I don't see what women see in him." He informed me with a laugh. I joined in with him, for his laugh was contagious. "I'm glad you managed to escape." He told me, and I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you found me. If you hadn't, I'm sure I would have wandered those halls for the rest of eternity."

"It was my pleasure. I wish I was able to save ladies like you more often."

"Like myself?" I asked, afraid he was insulting me.

"Yes, like you. Intelligent, beautiful, compassionate ladies like you who aren't afraid to speak their mind." He said with a smile, and I grew weak at the knees. "I'm afraid this is where I take my leave, milady."

I realized that we were back in the ballroom. It was a wonder how I had not heard the music and the chatter that filled the air. I had been too entranced by my knight in shining armor that I had been oblivious to everything that had been happening around me. He unhooked my arm from his and took my hand. He leaned down and kissed my hand, then looked up at me through his lashes.

"Are you planning to attend the second part of the ball tomorrow night?" he asked, and I couldn't answer right away. His eyes and smile had dazzled me, and I was caught in their trap. I forced myself to turn away, much to my dismay, and I stumbled through my answer.

"Well, I…I wasn't really…I hadn't planned…I don't think…" I settled on shaking my head when I couldn't get the answer out coherently. However, the look on my knight's face struck a steak through my heart. I heard his breath get caught in his throat. His smile faded to be replaced with total despair. It was as if I told him that I was going to end my life once I had left the ball. The sparkle left his eye, and his hand grew limp in mine.

"I see." He said, and the music was gone from his voice.

"What I mean is," I quickly stated, trying to fix my horrible blunder, "I didn't think I was going to attend because I…well…I couldn't arrange…transportation." I ended with, trying to think up a convincing lie. I couldn't tell him that without fairy godmothers I had no transportation, no dress, and no hope. He would immediately leave me at once if he knew that I was less than the perfect maiden he thought I was. At least, that was what I was afraid of.

"Transportation?" he said, "I thought that every household with an eligible maiden had a carriage sent to it each night?" He questioned, ruining my plan.

"Oh, well, it's just that…"I blurted out, trying to think up another lie. But in actuality, I wanted nothing more than to tell him everything, and have him open my carriage door tomorrow night and lead me through another enchanting walk, talking about everything and anything. As long as he was by my side, my night would be perfect. Except for the fact that tomorrow night I would have to attend the ball in rags, for I had no dress. The one I was wearing would disappear at one forty eight in the morning. With that thought I was jolted back to reality.

"Goodness gracious, what time is it?!" I asked my knight.

"What?" he said, his face, so perfect in my eyes now, was puzzled.

"I need to know what time it is!" I nearly shouted at him. He turned his head around to look at a large grandfather clock on his right.

"It is a few minutes after midnight. Is there something wrong?" he asked, turning back to me. I was about to answer, when I thought up the perfect lie. I only had to say it coherently and believably for my plan to work.

"I have a curfew. My parents only allow me to be out until…one o'clock in the morning. And they only let me come to the ball tonight, because they didn't want me to be too worn out from all the dancing. They are extremely protective." I told him. The one o'clock curfew would ensure that I would leave before my riches disappeared and he would not see me for what I was. The lie also gave me a good explanation for not attending the next night, even if I did want to come.

"Oh," he mumbled, a rather embarrassed look spread to his face.

"What is it?" I asked, afraid I had offended him.

"Well, I was going to ask you something. However, it was completely inconsiderate and ungentlemanly, so I decided against it. I don't want to inconvenience you."

"What is it? I won't be offended, I promise." I asked, curious.

"Well…I was going to ask…if you would you be willing…to sneak out?" he asked shyly. I could feel my face heating up, and I could almost see how red it had turned. Sneaking out of the house, against my parents wishes (even if they were only imaginary) was probably the most unladylike action that any girl could ever commit.

"As I said, a completely ridiculous request." He said very quickly, "I would never actually think of asking you to do something like that. It is only that I very deeply want to see you again after tonight. A million ways are running through my mind but none of them would work. It makes me very miserable; I don't know why, the thought of not seeing you again. I just wish-"

"Yes."

"Pardon?"

"Yes, I'll sneak out tomorrow night."

"What?!"

"If you can send a carriage to the town square tomorrow night at a little past eleven, I can get out of my house without anyone noticing and come to the ball. I'll still have to leave to get home before one o'clock though."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

My mind had been made up the moment he had said that he would be miserable if he never saw me again. I knew that this strange feeling I had for him was returned, and that gave me courage. Tomorrow, I would show up in rags if I had to, I was going to see this man again. The smile on his face right now seemed to light up the entire castle, it made the muscles in my stomach tighten into knots and I felt like my heart was a butterfly.

"Would you care to dance, milady?" he asked, extending his hand. The knots in my stomach got tighter, but this time it was from fear.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I will have to decline. I…can't really dance that well. I will probably end up injuring you, or myself." I said shyly, and he chuckled.

"If that is what you wish." He said, and I felt my heart melt. I was so absorbed in him that I almost didn't notice the high pitched voice complaining loudly behind me. Almost. I quickly turned around to confirm my fears. There, not twenty steps from me stood Victoria and her daughters, and a poor servant boy being mercilessly reprimanded. I thought I heard something about the quality of the champagne.

"It's despicable how some people can be so absolutely rude simply to make a scene." My knight said, and I turned to face him, trying to think up something to say that would not give away my sin of being acquainted with them.

"You know them?" I asked, satisfied that my comment would give nothing away.

"No, do you?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Hopefully the Prince will see nothing in them. I would not fancy either of those women as the Queen."

"I wholeheartedly agree." I told him. Suddenly, Lauren's head whipped around to look at me. My first instinct was to run, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in fear. Then I realized that it wasn't me she was looking at, it was my knight. Anger flared in me when I saw the lust in her eyes for him. In a bold move, I grabbed his hand and began to drag him away through the crowd. He didn't seem to object, and when I found myself lost, he took the lead and began to escort me through the people. When we stopped, I found myself looking at the large doors I used to enter the palace. I didn't let go of his hand.

"Thank you." He said quietly to me. "I realized what you were doing quickly enough, and I am more than ecstatic that you were observant enough to realize the severity of the situation." We laughed quietly together.

"You're supposed to be the knight! Shouldn't you have noticed the danger before I did?" I teased him.

"I'm used to women coming up to me, but I usually politely give myself leave. No one's ever been there to save me before." He told me with a shrug. From the corner of my eye I saw my carriage pull up. The clock tower on the palace tolled a quarter till one, reminding me of my 'curfew'.

"I think it is time that I must take my leave." I told my knight, and a sigh involuntarily escaped my lips. I didn't want to leave, but for the sake of my secret identity and my aching heart (which had been beating overtime at every look he gave me), I needed to leave.

"Could I know your name, so that I may know you in my dreams tonight?" He asked suddenly, and I struggled to keep myself standing. My legs had turned to mush beneath me, it seemed. It took me a moment to find my voice, but the angelic crooked smile on his face never faltered.

"My name is…Bella." I told him. For a moment I thought of using Cinderbella, but my mind quickly corrected my momentary insanity. I hoped this shorter version of my name would be enough to hold me in his thoughts for a little longer.

"Bella…" he said, trying the name on his tongue, and his smile was all the assurance I needed.

"Would you be so kind as to return the favor?" I asked, and I could feel my face turn red. He only took my hand and leaned down to kiss it.

"I am Edward, Royal Knight of the family of Newton, forever your heart's guardian if you will allow so." He told me, looking up into my eyes through his lashes. My heart felt like it was going to fly out of my chest, it was beating so hard with joy. I was afraid I was going to faint in front of him, but was saved by my footman.

"Are you ready to leave, milady?" Jacob asked, and I saw Edward scowl at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes, I will be out in a moment." I told Jacob, and with a bow and a subtle returning scowl, he walked back to the carriage.

"I hope you have a pleasant evening, Sir Edward, and that you enjoy the remainder of the ball." I said with a curtsy, and he bowed back.

"More than likely I will not, for you will not be here." He said, that crooked smile reappearing. He took my arm and led me to my carriage, passing my hand to Jacob after kissing it once more. Jacob helped me into the carriage and closed the door behind me.

"A carriage will be waiting for you tomorrow night in the town square, and I will be waiting for you here." Edward told me through the window. I smiled to him, my heart bursting.

"Good night, Sir Edward." I almost whispered.

"Sleep well, Bella." He told me, and with a crack of the whip from Pippa, the carriage was off, and I watched my perfect knight fade away from me in the night. When I could no longer see him through the dark, I let out a huge breath and leaned into the cushion of the carriage.

I felt like I was floating on clouds, the whole night replayed through my mind, an unbelievable dream, but an even more inconceivable reality. I barely noticed that the carriage had stopped until Jacob opened the door. In a daze, I stepped out into the yard of my home. Turning to look at the carriage, I watched as it sparkled and turned into golden dust in front of me, blowing away in the wind. Pippa had mysteriously disappeared, and I heard Jacob bark at me from the barn.

I walked into the stable to find Pippa, alert in her stall, reverted to her equestrian form. Jacob was nearby, and as I walked in he trotted over to me and stopped at my feat. I reached down and patted him on the head, and noticed that my dress was beginning to fade as my carriage had. I felt as the satin and silk left my skin, and the rags of my old dress returned. With a sigh I walked back, Jacob on my heels, to the house.

Once in my room I removed the shreds of clothing and put on my nightdress. I would wake up around dawn when Victoria and my stepsisters returned, telling me of the wonderful men they danced with, and how the Prince looked them in the eye (though they had not yet danced with him) and that is was _such_ a shame I couldn't attend. I would just nod my head and help them out of their gowns. For I had just spent a few hours dreaming of the most perfect knight, whom I had danced with and never tripped over my own feet, because his smile made me feel like I had wings.

* * *

Monologue time! (Bear with me, please.)

On the first note, Edward's slightly out of character personality. Please remember that, unlike as in Twilight, Edward is human and has nothing to hide. Thus, he is obviously going to have a more open and friendly personality. Bella, on the other hand, will be taking in the more secretive character traits. I'm doing my best to keep to the original personalities of the characters, but there will be differences.

Second note, extrememly long periods between updates. I am very sorry, and I do feel horrible about it. But I'm going to stop beating around the bush and just come out and say it - expect long times between updates. I obviously am incappable of getting new chapters out on a regular basis. I will tell you that the next chapter will not probably be out for another two weeks, because of an engineering camp (I'm a geek, I know) and a beach vacation with the family. I'm very sorry, but it's the truth. And I'd rather you not leave a comment in a review about it, because there's nothing that can be done. I'll do my best to have the next chapter out as soon as possible.

Third note, I know I am not the most descriptive person ever, so to help you all out, I've posted some links on my profile page with images of Bella's dress and mask. I hope it helps!

Death Note, oh sorry, fourth note, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are wonderful, and actually help me to write, because it reminds me that I'm writing it for you guys, and you guys want it. Many of you are actually rather impatient. :)


	7. Waiting for His Princess

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

So yeah...hi. Its been, what, six or seven months? Hmmm, whats been happening? Breaking Dawn? Biggest disappointment of my life. Midnight Sun not coming out? I wanted to cry. Movie out in a few days? Better be really good. Robert Pattinson? H-O-T-T. His singing? So-so. Rest of the soundtrack for the movie? Awesome (Paramore's Decode is amazing. The music video, not so much). How much you all hate me? No words can describe it. Enjoy chapter 7!

* * *

I watched the sun rise that morning. It was an endeavor that I had not undertaken for many years, and now I wondered as to why. I enjoyed it very much, so it was not for lack of interest that I stood on the battlements and watched the sky change from the black and blue of night into the soft pinks and oranges of the morning. Perhaps it was time that held me back; my attention had always been focused on my duties. However, I knew that all of these excuses were in vain, for the real reason was still ingrained into my mind. Her face, her skin, even her scent, still lingering on my clothes, wouldn't let me think of anything else.

In truth, I had grown bored of the sunrise, its beauty was something that, seen many times, becomes nothing but a lovely painting ingrained in your mind. However, now, with something to compare, I watched it again in a new mindset. The pinks and reds reminded me of how her cheeks would blush at a flattering word. The blues that emerged in the morning light were her dress, her movements as she walked by my side. The returning warmth of the sun was her hand in mine, her arm that I held as I led her down the hall. Suddenly, the picture of the sunrise turned into a picture of her, my lovely Bella.

I was surprised I thought of her as mine. I had only known her a short time, not even a full day, but in the moments we spent together, I felt as if I had known her much longer. I had promised to be her heart's guardian, and it was a promise I would keep.

I turned to walk from the battlements when the sun had finally risen. I walked through the stone corridors on the familiar path to the Prince's room. The thought of him filled me with dread, as it usually did. When I, as a young boy, told my father that I wanted to be a member of the royal guard, his reaction of hesitation had been confusing. Why would he not want me to follow his footsteps in service to the royal family? Now I understood; my father had quickly learned their nature as a pompous, spoiled family, less interested in ruling the kingdom and more interested in the wealth it could give them. My father had only wished to protect me from the eventual disappointment of learning that those I wished to protect were imbeciles (though, knowing my father, he probably would not phrase it was such).

How quickly Bella had been able to see through the ruse Price Michael had put up! Her insight had astounded me. She so surprised me that I could not help but to tell her my own thoughts, those that I only shared with my closest confidants. As I walked into the Prince's room, the sudden remembrance of one of Bella's comments, how she would not dance with him in case he took fancy to her, came to mind. It had seemed like nothing at the time. However it now twisted into a burning rage inside of me. The thought of him with her, looking at her as they danced, holding onto her hand, poisoning her with his mindless talk, had me clutching on the handle of my sword. Had not another guard diverted my attention, I would have unsheathed my blade and cut down the Prince then and there.

"Edward, are alright? You seem angry." A gentle voice beside me spoke, and a hand was laid on my shoulder. I turned to find my friend and fellow guard starring at me curiously, and I detected worry in his eyes. My past thought of killing the Prince was, though not forgotten, dissipated for the moment.

"I am fine now, Jasper." I told him with a smile, and he nodded and smiled in return.

"But you were angry." He said, not letting me get away with holding secrets.

"Yes, I was." I replied. This was one thought he would not get to learn of now. I could tell him of Bella later, away from the Prince. To think that a moment ago I had thought of killing Michael, he who I was sworn to protect. I tried to calmly think of it. If he ever tried to take Bella from me, I would certainly fight back. Would I kill to keep her? My heart answered yes immediately.

Jasper had left me to my thoughts, and sat down in one of the cushioned chairs in the Prince's bedchamber. I could hear the sound of the Prince changing into his bed clothes in his dressing closet. I noticed the last of our crew missing.

"Jasper," I asked as I took a seat as well, "Where has Emmett gone off too?" Jasper shrugged in reply.

"Who knows? After the Prince's grand entrance, there were so many guards everywhere he gave Emmett and I permission to enjoy the ball. To me, that meant that I could leave. So I went to the kitchen and talked with Alice."

Ahhh, Alice. Jasper's sudden romance with the cook's helper had surprised us all. He was so quiet and reserved, and she so outgoing. But they got along splendidly, and we were all waiting for the eventual proposal to come.

"It was odd. She wasn't there when I arrived. But after looking ten minutes for her, she suddenly appeared claiming she was there the whole time. So strange..." He said, with a far off look, like he was talking to himself now, instead of me.

"And Emmett?"

"Oh, right. I'm not sure. He disappeared into the crowd right before I left. Perhaps he found himself a girl and is off romancing her as we speak." He added with a chuckle. I felt myself smile, but it vanished as the Prince came into the room. He yawned and shooed away the servants who had dressed him.

"How did you enjoy the ball?" he asked us as he walked to his bed. "I'm sure that you, Edward, found nothing exciting. Your expression is much too cold for any girl to approach you. How about you Jasper?"

"Very pleasant, your Highness." He responded. Many would think twice before openly criticizing the men protecting them, but none close to the Prince have ever accused him of actually thinking. The Prince had some how decided that a constant competition was occurring between him and myself. I was never informed of the challenge, so I did not mention it, nor fight back. He however, took every chance he had to pronounce some curt comment he had more than likely prepared in advance. I ignored them, as was my job, but I knew he was waiting for the day that I snapped and responded so he could humiliate me. I knew that not responding was more irritating to him, so I stayed silent.

"The constant dancing of the night has tired me; I am going to sleep through the morning. Wake me at lunch. Only one of you needs stay." He ordered. Then he got into bed and blew out the candle nearest him. Usually at least one of us stayed with him while he slept, but he found it necessary to order us whenever he could. I turned to Jasper.

"Who will start the guard?" I asked. He was our official captain, however, since it was usually just the three of us on constant guard of the Prince, we decided things through vote most of the time.

"Well, I'm not. I'm going to go sleep." He said getting up.

"I don't think I will either." I said, and he smiled at me. Emmett chose thins moment to come through the door.

"What's going on, guys?" he asked, a little too boisterously, and shut the door behind him, loudly. I punched him in the arm and shushed him, and Jasper just stood there shaking his head.

"Captain Jasper?! What was that?!" the Prince yelled from the other room.

"Nothing, your Highness. Emmett has simply arrived." He said.

"Make sure he is punished for his tardiness, as well as for waking me!" He yelled.

"Of course, your Majesty." Jasper replied, but rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Emmett chuckled quietly, but stopped when we both glared at him.

"By the way, you're first guard. I'll consider that your punishment." Japser said as he walked out.

"When was that decided?!" Emmett questioned, a look of shock and despair on his face.

"When you decided to not show up during the vote." I told him, and followed Jasper into the hall. I could hear Emmett quiet curses in the room behind me.

I walked with Jasper to the guard's quarters of the palace. We only glanced at each other with a smile as we took separate paths to our rooms; we had known each other so long that parting words weren't necessary. Jasper, Emmett and I had grown up together in the palace. My father, Carlisle, was the royal physician, and my mother, Esme, was the Queen's aid. She had helped to put together the entire ball.

Jasper and Emmett both came from families of rank, though neither lived near the palace. When they had come here at a young age to train to become guards we had instantly bonded, and my mother's maternal instincts kicked in. She raised them as her own sons, and my father gave them the same knowledge and morals he gave me. I considered them my brothers, if not by our own blood, by the sweat and tears we had all shed over the years together.

When I reached my room I slowly unlocked the door and slipped inside. The walls were bare and the accommodations slim. The only furniture in the room was my bed, a desk and chair, and a large armoire. There was a rack on the wall where I now hung my sword. I stripped off my formal guard's uniform and placed it on the chair; I would need to get it washed, for I only had two. I put on a simpler uniform and slipped into bed to get a bit of sleep before Emmett or Jasper came to wake me.

As I felt myself slip into the warm darkness of slumber, I thought of Bella again. When I had first seen her in the ballroom, I had thought her the same as the other girls there: a brainless, spoiled child hoping to grab the Prince's heart. But something in her eye had forced me to follow her into those hallways. I wondered where she was headed as she wandered, and I wondered why I was compelled to follow her. Was it her beauty, or perhaps the look of dread I had seen in her eye as she escaped the hands of so many men. Her cry of desperation in the hall answered my question; she had been lost. I was in no way attempting to run literally run into her, though.

Though, I now thanked God that I had. She was nothing like any of the other girls who I had met. She was witty, quick thinking, opinionated, intelligent, not to mention lovely. I'm not sure when my thoughts deviated from her that night, for I dreamt of her as well. A servant woke me to inform me that Emmett sent him to say that I had the second guard duty, and I quickly grabbed my sword and went to the Prince's room. The night passed in relative silence, I could see the lights of the servants pass through other windows and under the door. By now the preparations for the next night of the ball were underway.

I sent for Jasper when his turn came, and I returned to my room to sleep, and again dream of Bella. I can't remember the whole dream, as dreams are usually like that, but I remember us dancing. There was no one else in the room, but soft music was coming from somewhere close by, and we were dancing slowly, and I was content to just be close to her. Suddenly, the large clock in the ballroom of my reverie tolled, but I couldn't see the time, and with a smile Bella disappeared from my arms. The bell tolled again and I abruptly woke, realizing that it was the palace bell reporting the sunrise.

I groggily got out of bed and walked over to the desk. A bowl filled with water waited for me there, and I splashed the cold liquid on my face. I waited for the chill to wake me up, then got dressed and headed out to the training grounds. A few of the newer recruits were scattered around, practicing their acquired skills. I skimmed the crowd for Emmett, easily finding his tall form amongst the soldiers. He noticed me quickly and came to my side, and together we traveled to the Princes quarters. Jasper was waiting by the door when we arrived.

"He's still asleep." Jasper informed us, with a nod toward the Prince's bed. "The castle guard has taken over watch of the royal family. There's too much movement around the castle with all the preparations for them to effectively perform their rounds, so their just sticking close to the royals instead."

"So, what you basically just said is that we get the next few hours off?" Emmett asked, and Jasper nodded. "Well then, I've got some business to attend to." He pronounced, and quickly walked off. Jasper looked at me quizzically, but all I could do was shrug. He laughed.

"So Edward, what did you do doing the ball last night? I know you were supposed to be patrolling the crowds, but you surely must have let yourself have some sort of fun." He asked as we began to walk in no particular direction.

"I…met some one." I told him, deciding that if I was going to confide in anyone, Jasper was the best choice. He would not spread rumors like Alice, and would not laugh like Emmett. Jasper would listen and advise me, and I valued his guidance. "Her name is Bella." I told him.

"Bella…I haven't heard the name before. Who is her family?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know. She mentioned them being very protective, but never told me who they were."

"Protective how?"

"She has a curfew, and they wouldn't allow her to come to the second ball tonight."

"So you now you will never see her again?"

"No, she's sneaking out."

"What!?"

"It's not like I told her she had to! I wasn't even going to ask her, but when I barely even mentioned the idea she jumped at it!"

"If her parents find out, what exactly are you planning to tell them?"

"That it's entirely my fault. I will not let Bella take the blame."

"Always chivalrous, aren't you Edward?" He sighed and shook his head. "Is she worth it?" He asked.

"Entirely." I answered, slightly annoyed. How could he even consider that Bella would not be worth the risk? I would gladly lay down my job, life, even my soul for her. She would always be worth it. However, he had never met her, I remembered, he wouldn't understand. Perhaps he did understand, though. Did he feel this way about Alice?

"Well, what is she like?" he asked, changing the subject after noticing my slightly upset behavior.

"She's…perfect." I said, surprised that this was the first word to come to mind. Jasper chuckled.

"Could you elaborate please?"

"Well, she's beautiful. Long, dark hair, warm hazel eyes, delicate skin. She's smart too, she saw right through the Prince. And she's quick thinking, brave, independent, lovel-"

"You only met her last night! How can you know all this?"

"I just know, I suppose." I shrugged, and a knowing smile spread across his face.

"You remind me of myself when I first met Alice. Bella seems to be the embodiment of angel, doesn't she?" I nodded. "That's the only way I could think of Alice when I first met her. The only advice I can give you now is to never let her go." He told me with a smile. We then parted ways, and I headed towards the stables.

When I arrived I headed towards the tack room to find the stable master. I knocked on the door twice but no answers came from within. I knocked again, and a stable boy saw me and hurried over.

"Sir Knight, if you're looking for the stable master, you've just missed her. She headed out not ten minutes past." He informed me.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" I asked him.

"No, but you may know better then I, Sir. She was on the arm of one of the Royal Knights." I thanked the boy and he scurried off. Could it be Emmett that was now with the stable master? I wondered what he could be doing with her; the stable master was notoriously mean. I thought no more of it and found the stable hand in charge of dispatching the carriages for the ball. Luckily, they had extra carriages incase another was broken, and I arranged for one to be sent to the town to pick Bella up that night.

I left the barn and sought out my father. He knew just about every noble family in the kingdom, having been called on for births or to cure an ailment. If anyone knew something about Bella it may be him. I found him in his study, a small room in the library the King had allowed him to use for his medical books. He smiled at me as I walked in, and waved his hand at a large, comfortable chair in the corner.

"Please, sit down Edward, I'm almost done with this."

I sat down and inhaled the scent of the small room. The lingering smell of dusty old manuscripts and worn book covers soothed my excited mood. Every minute that passed was a minute closer to seeing Bella again. I felt like I was going to burst. I looked over when my father closed the book he was looking at.

"So, did you enjoy the ball last night?" He asked. I nodded and he laughed.

"It's been a double edged sword for me. I had a wonderful time with your mother, however, just about everyone in the castle has been to me this morning looking to get the blisters on their feet bandaged. It seems like the dancing at this ball was more dangerous than a battlefield." We laughed quietly together, and then he continued, "So what have you come to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's about the ball. I met some one last night and thought-"

It was at this inopportune moment that Emmett knocked on the door and came in, not waiting for permission to enter. He grabbed my arm and began to drag me towards the door.

"Sorry for barging in, but the Prince wants Edward, Jasper and I in his quarters right now." He told my father, and then pulled me into the hall. I could hear Carlisle laughing as we left, and I knew he took no offence to Emmett's behavior. After the long years of watching him grow up, we were all used to his playful nature.

"So Emmett, where were you just now? One of the stable boys told me that the stable master was off with a Royal Knight. Would you know anything about that?" I asked him.

"I know that it's none of your business, so butt out." He replied curtly, and I knew to drop the subject. Emmett was serious about very few things, and when he meant a remark, he meant it.

We arrived at the Prince's quarters, with Jasper there waiting for us. We walked in together to find the Prince being fitted for his outfit that evening. He proceeded to inform us of our duties for the night, droning on about all the fact we already knew. We had been briefed on this a hundred times by our superiors weeks before the ball preparations had even begun. We knew where to stand, whom to watch, where the other guards would be, hallways to patrol at regular intervals. However, the Prince never missed a chance to order us around, and so we stood quietly, ignoring him, as he continued to speak. By the time he had finished the castle's clock had tolled 8'oclock.

When the Prince dismissed us we all hurried back to our rooms to dress for the ball. Donning my formal knight's attire, my thoughts once again strayed to Bella. What would she wear tonight? The blue she had worn the previous night had been lovely against her skin, but what she wore mattered little to me. She could come to the ball dressed in rags and I would not care in the slightest, as long as she was here I would be happy.

It was unfortunate that I would have to once again stay near the Prince during the formalities of his grand entrance. All the guards were lining up in proper order when I arrived at the stage with Emmett. We took our places near the Prince's throne and waited. The waiting was the worst part. We stood there for over an hour as early guests began to dribble into the ball room. Jasper was escorting the Prince from his private quarters to the ballroom, along with fifteen other palace guards, so our only job until the majority of the guests arrived was to stand still and present an air of order and protection. Unfortunately, standing still for so long is extremely boring, so to fill my time I allowed myself to think of Bella.

What would I say to her tonight, what would we speak of? Her family perhaps; but they were a stressful subject to her it seemed, so I would not bring them up. If I was lucky I may be able to convince her to dance with me. My reveries were interrupted when the Prince finally made his grand entrance, to the awe and amazement of the crowd. The eyes of the girls in the crowd disturbed me; some were filled with love, others with greed and envy. The Prince once again dismissed us to do as we pleased during the ball; the crowed floor made it hard for us to stay close enough to protect him, and enough guards were scattered about that he was always in sight. I hurried to the main entrance of the castle where a few late carriages were just arriving. Bella should have been appearing soon, it was a half hour past eleven. I passed Jasper on the way, who winked at me then began to move towards the kitchen, and Alice I assumed.

When I reached the entrance I could not find the carriage had sent to pick up Bella. Perhaps she was just late, and they had been delayed for some reason. What if her parents had found her, and stopped her from coming? She had been so sure that she would be able to sneak out, I didn't think it was a possibility. She's just late getting ready, I assured myself.

I stood by the door for an hour, waiting.

Then another hour passed.

And another.

Finally, the carriage arrived as the first guests started leaving. I raced towards it, hopeful of the sight of Bella's face, if even for a moment. The driver came down from his seat and walked over to me. His face was dark and saddened.

"I waited for as long as I could, in the same spot you told me, sir. The lady you spoke of never came." He told me. His phrase began to run through my mind in an endless loop as I began to understand what he was telling me.

She never came.

She never came.

She never came back for me.

* * *

Please review, but please understand that I already know that you hate me for not putting this out sooner, you don't need to tell me. Just tell me if you think it was worth the wait (which it probably wasn't). Reviews are for critique, not flames!

Well, glad that it finally got out. Big pressure off my chest. Now for the chapter 8........


End file.
